Storybrooke Wishing Well
The Storybrooke Wishing Well is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the first season. History |-|During the Curse= Town guest August previously promised to take Emma out for a drink as part of an earlier deal. They hitch a ride on his motorcycle to a wishing well, which surprises Emma as she thought he meant to take her out for wine or whiskey. As August takes out two drinking cups, he tells her the local legend of the water's powers in returning something that was once lost. She is befuddled he knows so much about Storybrooke despite being new in town, to which August points to the placard on the well that recites the same tale he just spoke of. From the well, August pours some of the water into their cups and they drink. |-|After Broken Curse= Moments after the Dark Curse is broken, Mr. Gold leads Belle to the wishing well for the purpose of bringing magic into Storybrooke. He explains the legend of the well water having the ability to bring back something that was lost, and demonstrates by pouring the true love potion down into the well. When the water and contents of the potion mix, it creates a purplish smoke and sweeps across the entire town; restoring magic. Later, Mr. Gold and Belle discuss where she was all this time. Belle tells him Regina had her locked up all this time. For this reason, Mr. Gold becomes upset, but Belle makes him promise not to harm Regina in vengeance. In a race against time, Emma and Mary Margaret fight to return to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest. However, Mr. Gold and Regina share combined fears over the possibility their nemesis, Cora, will be the one to cross into town instead. Using a wand, they take all the diamonds in the mines and convert it into fairy dust to create a life threatening portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who attempts to enter Storybrooke. After being notified by Leroy and the dwarves of the missing diamonds, Henry and Ruby arrive upon the scene to stop them. Ruby is knocked out by Mr. Gold's magic, but Henry pleads with Regina to convince her Cora won't be the one to cross over. Trusting in his belief, Regina lifts the deadly enchantment by absorbing the magic used to create the portal. Immediately afterwards, Mary Margaret and Emma emerge from the well. Henry is ecstatic Regina believed in him enough to remove the barrier. Regina blames Mary Margaret for the loss of her mother, Cora, and procures a curse to force Henry to love her with magic. In order to enact the curse, Regina needs the heart of the person she hates most, which is Mary Margaret. David and Emma feel they may need to resort to killing Regina in order for her to stop harming other people, but Henry is against them using bloodshed to settle things. Upset over magic ruining the lives of the people he loves, Henry gets dynamite from the mines and is prepared to destroy the well with it to eliminate magic for good. While making his way there, Henry bumps into Greg, who is out hiking. Greg notifies Regina of Henry's whereabouts. As Henry is getting ready to light the dynamite, Regina approaches to deter him from doing so or he might get hurt. Henry believes she just wants magic to cast the curse to make him love her, and tries to fuse the explosives, but Regina magically waves away the dynamite away. Henry doesn't want her to kill Mary Margaret and use the curse, but Regina insists she must pay for Cora's death. Suddenly, Emma, David and Neal show up to stop her. Regina displays the curse's spell, and assures Emma she will not be seeing Henry again after it is cast. The trio refuse to budge out of Regina's way, and assert she will have to go through them in order to reach Mary Margaret. In response, Regina conjures a fireball and in turn David to point his gun at her. Henry forces them to stop; saying magic needs to be destroyed. Emma states magic is not the problem; Regina is. He speaks of magic making good people like Mary Margaret and Regina do terrible things, which causes David to lower his gun. Henry begs Regina to help him get rid of magic. She declines, but destroys the spell for the curse with a fireball. Henry thanks her, but ultimately leaves with Emma. Trivia *August's reference to magical water that can return something once lost refers back to the magical waters of the Enchanted Forest's Lake Nostos. *The first wishing well seen in the series, seen in "What Happened to Frederick," appeared in a different location than the wishing well seen in the rest of the series so far. Appearances de:Wunschbrunnen Category:Storybrooke Locations